monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carinodren/Rajang Guide(MHF2; can also be in Unite)
Your first Rajang mission is at the village chief, the final quest("The Final Invitation" quest). However, you should skip this quest first and reach HR5-6. ///Preparations/// Recommended weapon: Abominable Bow(bow type weapon) What to bring: *book of combos1-4 *10 potions, optional *10 mega potions *20 nitroshrooms *20 empty bottles *50 power coatings *Other coatings, optional *Trap tool *1 Genprey fang *1 Net *Pitfall trap *Shock trap *2 Large Barrel Bomb+ *3 Large Barrel Bomb *3 Scatterfish *2 Max Potion *Ancient Potion *5 Mega Juice *3 Mega Demondrugs/Mega Armorskins *Powercharm *Armorcharm *Powertalon *Armortalon *Farcaster, optional What to eat: *Kirin Cheese *Goldenfish Brew Recommended armor:(any armor with high thunder resistance and high defense) Head: Leather Helm S Body: Rathalos Vest S/ Basarios Mail S Arms: Garuga Guards/Rathalos Guards S/Basarios Guards S Waist: Garuga Coat/ Rathalos Coat S/ Basarios Coat S Legs: Garuga Leggings/ Rathalos Leggings S/Basarios Leggings S !!!NOTE!!!: Garuga armor set MUST be upgraded(and others too) Next, we should review his attacks: Attack/Move l Description l Damage l How to avoid 1. Left-Right Punch l Punches from left-right; ends with an earthquake l Very High, seems to be his most powerful move l Roll from your left side/his right 2. Spinning punch l Spins in a fast motion, damaging you l High l Be at the farthest range to avoid this 3. Earthquake l Creates an Earthquake l No damage(if caught in earthquake); Moderate(if not) l Roll/ Dive; Be as far as you can to avoid it 4. Roar l An ear-splitting roar l No damage l Dive; Don't stay near him if he's doing this 5. Back kick l Jumps back(like the Tigrex's or Blangoga's) l Moderate l Roll; Don't stay at his back 6. Thunder beam l Shoots a beam of thunder l High l Roll; Stay at his side 7. Thunder Blast l Shoots a ball of thunder l High l Roll; stay at his side 8. Somersault l Somersaults in the air, then releases a thunder blast l High l Roll/Dive away; stay at his side !!!NOTE!!!: Rajang's weakness is his head. ///Battle/// When the quest starts drink your mega juice, and then put the power coatings in your bow. If it's your first time, grab a pitfall trap and get out of the camp. While in the arena, watch the cutscene. When Rajang's fur is covered in gold, it means he is in rage. He'll start in rage, so after the cutscene lay your ptfall trap and ready your bomb+'s. !!!NOTE!!!: He can ONLY be trapped IN RAGE MODE. land a few hits on him and just follow on how to dodge his attacks(the table above, i know it's not that good). Just continue hitting his head. When both horns are broken, he is already weak. Land some more hits and he should die. Then, if you have more time, combine nitroshroom and empty bottle(with your bullet limit skill, it will maximize the amount of combination, at the total of 40). The next Rajang is bigger and starts in rage mode. Just don't be afraid of his size and still follow the table above, rinse and repeat and you'll have your D.E.A.D. Rajang. Congrats!!!!^_^ ///Using traps/// For shock trap, he can be trapped even when not in rage. so, but it has a little bit less time than pitfall trap. For pitfall traps, TRAP HIM WHEN HE IS IN RAGE. Or else he will somersault in the air and the pitfall trap won't have any use... Carinodren 01:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts